jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Peacerokkaz/Blockade von Yavin
'''''BLOCKADE VON YAVIN (QUELLENSAMMLUNG)''''' ---- Battlefront (Als Vorgeschichte) Kurz nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns griffen die Imperialen mit ihren letzten entkommenen Strumtruppenverbänden und einigen Sentinel Fähren mit Kampfläufern die Basis der Rebellen an. Sie landeten einige Kilometer entfernt bei einer Alten Massassi-Arena und konnten dort die ersten Rebellen zurückschlagen und drangen weiter zum großen Tempel vor, konnten aber dort von einer Übermacht von Infanteriesten und Panzern geschlagen werden und die letzten Überreste der imperialen Truppen mussten sich ergeben oder flüchteten in den Dschungel. Einige Monate danach griffen die Imperialen erneut Yavin IV an. Dieses mal mit einer großen vielzahl an Boden und Raumtruppen und konnten mit mehreren Sternzerstörern und der vor kurzem fertiggestellten Executor die Rebellen hermetisch Abriegeln. Auf dem Planeten bereitete die Allianz bereits alles gegen die Invasion vor und beluden ihre Transporter um schnell vom Planeten entkommen zu können. (So halt der Anfag ungefähr, gehört also nicht zu Battlefront dazu, kannst ja etwas umformen wenn du willst). :(Das letzte ist doch in etwa das, was in BFII vorkommt oder? Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike (Luftkampf) Als die Schlacht begann konnten die Sternjäger der Rebellen die Invasoren noch einigermaßen gut Abhalten und nur wenige Schiffe konnten landen. Doch nach dem immer mehr TIEs angriffen konnten viele Imperiale Fähren und Transporter zur Oberfläche durchkommen und dort ihre Truppen absetzten. Nachdem sich die Bodentruppen der Allianz schon weiter richtung Tempel zurück ziehen mussten, wurde mehr als die Hälfte der Sternjäger in den Orbit beordert um dort ein Loch in die Imperiale Blockade zu kämpfen und den Rebellentransportern eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu bieten. Luke Skywalker blieb mit seinen Flügelmännern Wedge Antilles und Sarkli noch im Luftraum über der Basis und konnten dort die imperiale Verstärkung schwächen und einen der letzten Rebellentransporter, ''[[Luminous]]'', von angreifenden imperialen AT-STs befreien und ihm somit den Start ermöglichen. Danach wurde der große Tempel nach und nach gestürmt und Jan Dodonna musste sich weiter in den Tempel zurückziehen. Luke und Wedge wollten erst landen und ihn retten, dies war dennoch zu riskant und konnten nichts mehr tun, außer den letzten Rebellentransporter bei der Flucht zu helfen. Battlefront II (Schlacht am Boden) Der Hass der Sturmtruppen auf die Rebellen war seit der Zerstörung des Todessternes nur noch gewachsen. Als der Orbit über Yavin IV frei von Rebellenschiffen war, begann die Eroberung - und gleichzeitige Beinahe-Zerstörung - des Dschungelmondes. Einige Shuttles mit den Überbleibseln der Sturmtruppenlegion landeten im Tal vor dem Massassi-Tempel und errichteten ein provisorisches Lager. Augenblicklich schwärmten die hasserfüllten Soldaten aus, um den Rebellentruppen einen harten Schlag zu geben. Da mehr als die Hälfte der 501. seit Beginn der Neuen Ordnung gefallen waren, behandelten sie die Aufständigen nicht mehr bloß wie ungezogene Kinder, sondern wie ernste Gegner. Das Tal war rasch erobert, doch von der Tempelanlage aus näherten sich bald schwer bewaffnete AAS-1s, um den heranstürmenden Truppen den Garaus zu machen. Da jedoch auch mehrere IFT-Ts mit der 501. gelandet waren, begann nun eine Schlacht hohen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten. Die Elitetruppen des Imperiums waren jedoch in der Lage, die Rebellen weit genug zurückzudrängen, um einen weiteren wichtigen Ausgangspunkt auf den Tempel zu sichern. Darauf erstürmten die Soldaten das Plateau vor dem Tempel, jedoch machten ihnen versteckte Laserkanonen und Scharfschützen zu schaffen. Letztendlich war das Lager der Rebellen schon bald in Sicht, und ein Trupp Sprengstoffexperten setzte Bomben an der Tempelwand an, um das Tempelinnere zu säubern. Der Rebell Jan Dodonna konnte gefangen genommen werden und sämtliche Spuren der Belagerung Yavins waren bald verschwunden. ''Auszug aus [[501. Sturmtruppenlegion]] Force Commander (Schlacht am Boden, Rettung von Colonel Maximilian Veers) Als die Rebellen nach der Schlacht von Yavin den vierten Mond verlassen, bekommt Brenn den Auftrag, einen kleinen Stützpunkt der Rebellen anzugreifen und als Rache für die Vernichtung des Ersten Todessterns zu zerstören sowie den Massassi-Tempel einzunehmen. Doch Brenn läuft in eine Falle und muss weitere Kräfte rufen, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Auf dem Weg in die Schlacht empfängt der Trupp einen Notruf von Colonel Maximilian Veers. Dieser hat den Ersten Todesstern kurz vor seiner Zerstörung verlassen können und ist nun mit seiner Fähre abgestürzt. Der Trupp findet Veers und eskortiert ihn zu einem sicheren Abholpunkt. Danach greifen die Sturmtruppen den Stützpunkt der Rebellen an. Darth Vader ist erfreut über den Verlauf der Schlacht und gratuliert beiden, Brenn und Veers, für ihr korrektes Handel und vermutet, dass beide Offiziere noch eine wichtige Rolle im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges spielen werden. ''Auszug aus dem [[Force Commander]]-Artikel'' Galactic Battlegrounds (Schlacht am Boden) ggf. Empire at War - Force Of Corruption (Tyber Zanns Mission) (Also dass war schon vor der Blockade, ich würde persönlich einen eigenen Artikel vorschlagen) :(Kenne die Mission nicht, habe die FoC-Kampagne noch nie wirklich gespielt) (Ach die Mission ist billig, aber passt zur Blockade nicht dazu, ich werde darauß einen eigenen Artikel machen. Zufällig Idee wie man sie nennen könnte?) :(Wenn du mir kurz erklärst, worum es da in etwa geht?!) (Also da Zann sucht nach so datenbehältern die der Todesstern als er zerstört wurde rausgeschleudert wurden, die enthalten Wichtige Daten, die Imperialen konnten das aber nicht bergen weil ihr Acclamator in den Trümmern der Antrieb down ging. Dann kommt tyber der die daten haben will, muss immer wieder mal rebellenschiffe umlegen, kommt dann zum Acclamator und den 4 Begleittartans, die Tartans schließen sich Tyber an da sie gegen dessen flotte unterlegen währen und den Accla zerstören sie. Also der findet drei wichtige daten, beim letzten muss er noch gegen ne Hutt-Flotte kämpfen die ihm das letzte Pack wegschnappen wollten, derweil ist ne Imp-Flotte aus den Hyperraum aufgekommen die Tyber meiden muss, als er die Hutts besiegt hat fliehen seine Schiffe mit all den vier Datenpacks in den Hyperraum, so passiert das ungefär wenn mans in kurzform erzählt) :(Naja als schlacht könnte man das nicht unbedingt beschreiben, wookieepedia beschreibt das etwa als Raubzug über Yavin oder so, bloß das hört sich blöd an und artikelklau ist ja auch nicht so fett. irgendetwas originelles und einzigartiges wäre genial) (Ich hab bis jetzt keinen namen, wenn dir was einfällt sag bescheid) :(ja klar wenn mir was einfällt...hier frage: was sind das für transporter (diese imperialen transporter) wo kommen die vor und gibt es dafür nicht noch eine eindeutigere beschreibung. transporter gibt es viele (ob zu land, zu wasser oder im all), und das imperium hat auch einige aber das is ja das problem bei vielen games die denn einfach einen einfachen namen nehmen. bestes beispiel in force commander: leichte - und schwere artillerie, das sind für mich klassen oder rollen, aber keine bezeichnung für einen schiffs- oder angriffsfahrzeugtyp) (Bei den Imperialen Transportern waren es 7 Stück die ca. einen Kilometer vor dem Großen Tempel landeten um die Bodentruppen weiter mit neuen einheiten zu stärken, die konnten aber mit hilfe der Renegaten-Staffel schnell vernichtet werden. Und blöderweise gibts dort keinen anderen Namen als Imperiale Transporter) :(Hast du zufällig bilder davon??) ::(Puh, Frag mich was leichteres, es gab mal ein Bild bei dem Artikel Y-Flügler dazu, wo man einen Imperialen Transporter sehen konnte, aber das war noch vor der neuen Auflage des Artikels) vllt kann ich das Bild noch finden. Blöderweise gibts nicht mal auf der Wookie n Bild bzw. Artikel dazu.) :(mmh... ich mag das nicht unbedingt wenn deadlinks in nem artikel sind, versuch sie dann rauszuhauen.) Informationen aus: Die teuflische Falle abschließend: The Essential Chronology HdK: Rogue Squadron II Zitatsammlung=